Majora's Wrath
by HylianxSage
Summary: Majora breaks free from her seal, and seeks revenge on the goddesses. With 3 evils loose, Link and Zelda in hiding, and the Sages dead, the new Sages are sent to Earth for their protection until they can bear the duty of Sages. Full summary inside. LinkOC
1. Breaking of the Seals

Summary: Four years ago, Link defeated Majora's Mask, ultimately destroying the evil within it. Or so he thought. Now Majora has escaped from the mask, and is out for revenge on the Three Goddesses who originally sealed her away. She frees Ganondorf and Vaati from their seals, and the trio begin to wreak havoc on Hyrule. With the Master Sword destroyed, the six Sages dead, and Link and Zelda forced into hiding for their own safety, Hyrule's only hope lies in the hands of six teenage girls, the daughters of the deceased Sages. But these girls were raised on Earth, where they would be safe from harm until old enough to accept the task of becoming the next Sages. They know little of Hyrule or their own powers. With the young daughter of a Great Fairy to guide them, these girls embark on a mission to utilize their hidden powers and save Hyrule.  
Pairings include: LinkxOC, ZeldaxOC, Zelink, among others

A/n: Okay, here is the first chapter! I'll try to update at least once a week. Enjoy!

Chapter I: Breaking of the Seals

Sukota, or the Happy Mask Salesman as he was known to most, gingerly carried his most precious item in his hands, an eerily tender smile on his face, though the narrowness of his beady eyes resulted in it appearing as more of a malicious grin. At last, ah at long last his beloved had returned to him, and soon she would be free, and they would finally be together. He stepped into the dark tunnel, and when he entered, the tall dark trees of Hyrule's Lost Woods surrounded him. Four years had passed since that fateful day, and as she had instructed, he had brought her here on the designated day. Now he need only wait until she awoke.

Majora slept deep within the mask carried in Sukota's hands. Her spirit was still as death, for sometimes death she thought she had met, so painful had the breaking of the three Seals been. Knives had ripped through her soul with each swing of the young boy's blade, and even now the wounds still burned, quietly, until something stirred within her. It was a memory: the memory of why her soul had always burned, and now she began to awaken, her consciousness slowly growing more aware, and she knew that they had won. Her plan had succeeded. The foolish little Hero, so lovingly handpicked by the Three Goddesses, might think he had won the battle. He might believe he had done his duty, destroyed the evil inhabiting the cursed mask, her prison, but he was wrong. And now, finally, she would be free once more, and she would have her revenge on the Three Goddesses.

"Sukota," a high-pitched voice hissed from the mask.

His ears pricked, and he looked down at her, a sense of joy beginning to well up in his heart. "My precious Majora, you are at last awake."

"I am," came the reply. "Now release me. I must break the final remnants of this accursed Seal."

"Are you sure you're strong enough? Have you fully recovered your strength?"

"I am strong enough. My hatred will give me strength, as it always has. Now let me go."

He released his grip and the mask flew into the air and hovered there for a moment. Majora's began to gather her power, preparing for the final blow which would release her. Sukota watched as dark swirls of light began to surround the mask, and the treetops began to sway, though no breeze stirred their leaves in these dead depths of the forest. A burst of thick, black and purple light shot out, the air tingled with a dark power, and then she stood there, in all the glory of her true form.

Purple and green strands of Majora's hair swayed in the wind created by her power, calming as she opened her eyes, so unaccustomed to seeing that her vision was blurred for a long moment, and her hair came to rest at her waist, framing her thin, elegant body. Her pale skin was marked with black swirling scars, the result of many battles of magic, but they only seemed to add to her beauty, and Sukota found himself breathless at the sight of her. She was even more wonderful than he had imagined, and his heart raced with thrilled excitement.

Majora blinked softly until her vision cleared, and she saw for the first time in hundreds, perhaps even thousands of years, something other than infinite blackness of her former prison. A thin smile crept its way across her lips as she took in the shadowy greenness of the forest, the bare blue-gray of the sky peeking through the thick treetops. Here was the world she would destroy. She turned to Sukota at last. He was as she had thought he would be: too thin, too pale, his eyes tainted by the dark power she had been feeding him, unbeknownst to Sukota himself, ever since he found her several months ago. His back was hunched over with the pack of masks upon his back, and his hands wrung together eagerly as he gaped at her.

"Come," she said. "There is work to be done."

~*~

Link strode into the rowdy bar, and seated himself at the counter, eager for a break after finishing yet another job. Calls of familiarity reached his ears, and he grinned to himself with ill-disguised pride, straightening his shoulders and puffing out his chest ever so slightly. He'd quickly grown accustomed to the recent admiration he received for all of his hard work, though truthfully, he would have done it regardless. Raatha, the pretty young woman who tended the bar, moved towards him.

"Hey kid, out playing again?" she asked.

Link frowned, and determined to set her view straight, replied with, "I'll just have an ale today," and threw some rupees on the countertop.

"Uh huh, very funny. What are you really having?"

"Come on, Raatha, I'm just as entitled to drink what I want as anyone else in here," Link cried.

Raatha just smiled at him amusedly. "Sorry, kiddo, you know I don't allow underage drinking in here. Try again in two years and you can have your pick, but for now, choose something else."

Link sighed, but knew there was no point in arguing; she wouldn't give in. "Fine, I'll just take a water then," he said, leaning his elbow on the counter to rest his head on his hand in a pout.

Raatha chuckled, bright eyes twinkling, and went to take the orders of the three men who had just sat at the counter a few seats down from Link. Something clapped Link hard on the back, knocking him forward, and he looked up angrily, only to find Alton sliding into the seat beside him, and relaxed again.

Alton was about five or six years older than Link, a tall, handsome young man with cropped brown hair and a dark tan. He had been Link's companion since the latter had first entered the bar, and was, like Link, a mercenary, which anyone could tell by the sword and dagger slung around his waist on a leather belt.

"Is Raatha giving you trouble again?" Alton asked.

Link snorted. "When is she not giving me trouble? She always treats me like such a kid."

Alton laughed and gave him another clap on the back. "Don't worry. She just thinks of you as a little brother, so she's probably stricter with you than anyone else."

"That makes me feel better," Link said sarcastically, which earned another laugh from his friend.

"Don't worry," Alton whispered, "I'll sneak you something."

Raatha returned to where Link and Alton were sitting, a mug of water in her hand. A scowl crossed her face when her eyes landed on Alton. "What are _you_ doing here?" she asked, not taking her eyes off Alton as she slid Link his drink.

Alton leaned his elbow on the table. "What kind of a greeting is that?"

"Here we go again," Link muttered under his breath.

"The only kind you deserve," she said. "You aren't being a bad influence on Link here, are you?"

He laughed. "What kind of a guy do you take me for?"

She gave him a dangerous look. "The kind who offers kids alcohol, even if they're under age. Don't think I don't know what you're up to."

Alton grinned with false innocence, and she rolled her eyes. "Hey, you gonna take my order or what?"

"No," Raatha said shortly. She turned to Link. "Can I get you anything else, kiddo?"

"You can stop calling me that," Link offered.

"Sorry, can't do that kiddo," she said with a wink and started to turn away.

"Hey, Raatha, come on!" Alton called after her. She pretended not to hear him and went to work cleaning some glasses. Alton frowned. "She just loves doing this to us, huh Link?"

"He just say your name's Link?" a voice cried.

Link and Alton turned to see the three men who had come in a little earlier standing up and walking towards them. The one leading them, a tall, middle-aged man dressed in the uniform of Hyrule Castle's guards, flopped on the seat beside Link. "You're the one called Link?" he repeated.

"That's right," Link said. "Anything I can do for you?"

"Well, for one thing, you can tell me what's up with all these rumors floating around about you. There's no way a young kid like you can possibly be as great of a swordsman as people claim."

"Who's to say?" Alton cut in before Link could reply, looking a little angry.

"Me, that's who. I trained my ass off twelve years before I was finally accepted as a guard at Hyrule Castle," the man said. "This boy's barely big enough to pick up a sword. It can't possibly be true that a kid like this really killed a thousand monsters on his own."

"And why not?" Alton asked. "Just because you have no talent with the sword doesn't mean he can't." The man stood up angrily, preparing to advance on Alton, who also stood, hand on his sword hilt.

"Alton, that's enough," Raatha called, coming over to them with a stern look on her face. She turned to the guard. "Sir, please calm down. I don't need any trouble in here."

The man cast a dirty look at Alton, but turned his attention back to Link. "Listen boy, either you tell everyone in here those rumors aren't true, or you fight me, and I'll force you to admit it."

"I don't have anything to admit to," Link said quietly.

"What do you mean, nothing, you lying little brat?" the man demanded, reaching for his sword.

"Sir!" Raatha cried. "If you're going to cause trouble, then leave, now. I won't stand for this behavior in my bar."

The man turned on her, grabbing her shirt and dragging her towards him forcefully. "Listen, lady," he said, "I'll do whatever I want, and if you don't shut your mouth, I'll make sure this place is shut down."

Suddenly, the man felt something cold pressed against his throat, and looking down, saw Link standing, sword drawn and pressed against the man's throat. "Let her go," Link said in a low, angry voice. "If you want to fight me, fine, but we'll do it outside and involve no one else."

The man released Raatha, and Link pulled his sword away. "That's more like it, boy."

"You too, Raatha," Link said, sheathing his sword. "I'll handle him."

Raatha grinned, and pulled away the knife she had pressed against the man's stomach in preparation to stab him if he tried anything. "You're too easy on him, Link," she said. "Pigheads like this aren't worth your trouble."

"Gotta agree with her on this one," Alton said, nodding, to some murmurs from the other people in the bar who had all been watching the scene with avid anticipation.

"It's no trouble at all," Link replied. He winked. "Ten seconds is all it'll take."

The guard glared at him, but held his tongue and followed as Link walked out of the bar. Many of the people stood up to follow them as well, including Raatha and Alton. Once outside, Link and the man walked around to the back where they were out of the way of any passersby. They turned to face each other, surrounded by the crowd of watchers.

"Ready?" Link asked, drawing his sword. For a split second, the Triforce on the back of his left hand glinted as he gripped the hilt of his sword, making the man pause.

Of the rumors he had heard of the mercenary Link, one of them had been most unbelievable—that Link was in fact a boy blessed with the power of the goddesses. He had known immediately that it couldn't possibly be true, but for just a split second, he was sure he'd seen the Triforce glowing on the back of the boy's hand. He shook his head and drew his own sword. No way was he going to be phased by this annoying brat.

"Whenever you are," he replied.

The two nodded, and then without warning, the man flung himself at Link, sword raised to strike. Link smiled. It was too easy. Right when the man was almost upon him, he rolled beneath him, standing up quickly before his opponent could regain his balance. Link rushed at the man, and landed a well-aimed kick on his right arm, sending the man's sword flying. He pointed his blade at the man's chest, grinning victoriously. Excited cheers erupted from the crowd.

"I win," he said, returning his sword to its sheath once again.

The man snarled at him, and angrily grabbed his own sword off the ground. "You got lucky, brat," he spat. "Don't think I'll ever acknowledge you."

"Stop being a baby and admit you lost," Alton said.

The man glared at him, but instead of saying anything, turned his back on the group and stomped off, angrily resisting his companions' attempts to comfort him. Raatha came up to Link, laughing. "You did it again, Link," she said. "I just wish you'd let go of your honor every once and awhile and really teach em' a lesson."

"Well, that's Link, for you," Alton said. "Always playing the heroic goody-goody."

Link glared at his friend. "Can you two ever talk about me while I'm not standing right here?"

Alton and Raatha chuckled, and the three began to follow the dispersing crowd back to the bar's entrance. "Sorry, Link. We just can't help but tease you," Alton said.

The sound of hoof beats on the cobblestone grabbed their attention, and the three looked up to see one of the castle's guards galloping towards them from the direction of Hyrule Castle. "Sir Link!" the guard cried, coming to a stop in front of them.

"Yes?" Link asked, wondering what was up this time.

"Her Highness, Princess Zelda has sent for you. She says it is urgent."

Link groaned inwardly. Now what did she want him for? He turned to Raatha and Alton. "Sorry, guys, I'll catch up with you later."

Alton grinned. "Popular today, aren't ya'? Alright, we'll see you around."

Link waved, and turned back to the guard. "Tell her I'll be there as soon as possible." The guard nodded and, his job complete, galloped back towards the castle.

With a sigh, Link started in the same direction, straightening out his green tunic as he went and trying to brush off some of the dust from his recent battle. Zelda was always calling him when he was in no sort of state to be entering a castle. Not that it really mattered to him, but then she would complain, teasingly of course, that he was always so dirty. Not only that, but in the past four years, Zelda rarely sent for Link unless she had some silly errand for him to run. He almost wished something really bad actually would happen for once. Peace was nice, but it meant he had nothing to do. Although his job as a mercenary did pass the time, he rarely found any of the tasks actually challenging.

Coming out of his thoughts, Link realized he was already reaching the gate blocking the path which led to Hyrule Castle. As always, a guard stood beside it, spear in hand. He turned his head when Link approached, and said, "Do you have business at the Castle?"

"My name is Link," Link said, wondering why he had to go through this every time. "Princess Zelda sent for me." To prove his connection with the Princess before the guard could ask, Link pulled the Ocarina of Time out of his pocket, holding it up so the guard could see the Triforce mark on the mouthpiece.

The guard nodded his understanding, and with a pounding of the spear's butt on the ground, the gate slowly slid open, allowing Link to pass. He continued down the path, passing several more guards on the way, until he finally reached the drawbridge to Hyrule Castle's entrance. Repeating the process with the two guards flanking the drawbridge, he was at last allowed inside. Immediately upon entering, Link was met by Zelda, who was pacing along the deep blue strip of carpet impatiently. She was dressed in her normal attire—ornate white and pink dress embroidered with the Triforce, her long blond hair flowing loose over her shoulders.

Hearing footsteps, she looked up, and was relieved to see the Hero of Time entering the castle. "Link!" she cried, running up to him.

When he heard her speak and saw the look on her face, all of Link's former annoyance immediately dissipated. Something was very wrong. "Zelda, what's the matter?" he asked, voice filled with concern.

"Link, you must go to the Temple of Time immediately," the fourteen year old princess said urgently. "Once again, my dreams have been plagued by terrible nightmares, and I fear this time they are predictions to something far worse than when we first faced Ganondorf."

Worse than Ganondorf? Link found that a little hard to believe, but Zelda seemed desperately convinced of it, and that was definitely not good. "What do you mean? What dreams?"

"I don't have time to explain now. My father does not believe me, as always, but you must, Link! Please, hurry to the Temple of Time and draw the Sword of Evil's Bane once again! I fear our time is very short."

Link nodded. "I understand," he said. "I will go right away."

"Hurry, Link," Zelda said.

He nodded again, and turned to run back out of the castle. Zelda watched him leave with a terrible fear in her heart, praying that he would not be too late. Link dashed over the drawbridge and down the path. Zelda hadn't had premonitions since he first met her five years ago, before he embarked on his journey to defeat the King of Evil, Ganondorf. Now it was happening again, and he had never seen her so upset. He ran as quickly as possible through Castletown, dodging people crowding the streets, and hurried up the steps leading to the Temple of Time.

He slowed down as he entered the small courtyard just outside of the Temple, letting the strangely nostalgic feeling as he gazed up at its tall stone walls. He had also not entered this place since the day he had finally returned the Master Sword to its pedestal for good, or so he had thought. Link walked through the tall doorway, and familiar white walls surrounded him. A pedestal stood on the far side of the room, three slots and words inscribed in the dark stone. His footsteps echoed as he crossed to the pedestal. He was about halfway there when suddenly there was a loud noise, like a clap of thunder, and the ground beneath him shook violently, nearly knocking him off his feet.

Link waited for the rumbling to subside and he could regain his balance, then ran to the pedestal, fishing in the pouch at his side as he went and pulling out three jewels, the Spiritual Stones of Forest, Fire, and Water. Upon Zelda's suggestion and his own sense of caution, he always carried them with him, just in case, and now he was glad of it. Quickly, he set the jewels in their proper places and pulled his ocarina out, playing the Song of Time. The familiar, strange feeling, like something pulling and pushing him at the same time, came over him as the song's notes seemed to echo throughout the room, and then the stone door which seemed at first just a wall began to open up.

He ran through the door, and saw something that made his heart stop. The Master Sword was gone, and a long, deep crack ran through the pedestal it had rested in. He stepped forward cautiously, eyes searching the room for whatever might still be lurking, but there the room was empty except for him. He bent down in front of the pedestal, running his fingers over the smooth stone. What could have caused this?

A deep throated laughter seemed to shake the room, a laughter which Link had thought he would never hear again. He jumped up, sword drawn before he was even on his feet, ready for anything, but his heart was pounding in his chest. This shouldn't be happening. His work as the Hero of Time was supposed to be finished.

~*~

Zelda felt the earthquake shake Hyrule not ten minutes after Link had left, and knew immediately that she was too late. Her heart beat fearfully for Link's fate, but for now there were more important things to attend to. She hastily made her way through the castle corridors, until she reached the carefully hidden door leading to the sanctuary of the Four Sword. She hoped the guards had hurried with their messages, and the six Sages would arrive soon. The second part of her dream had come true, and she knew now that there truly was very little time.

Her pacing began again as she awaited the arrival of the ones who would help her strengthen the seal on the Four Sword, until at last she could bear it no longer. Pushing the secret door open, she went inside the dark corridor. She had barely entered the corridor, squinting in the almost pitch blackness, when a loud explosion sounded and a blast of wind knocked her several feet backwards, out of the corridor and back into the well lit hallway.

She sat up, rubbing the sore spot where her back had skidded painfully along the ground, and saw a figure emerging from the dust which had erupted in the explosion. The figure stepped into the light where she could see him clearly, and her eyes widened in horror.

None other than Vaati the Wind Mage stood before her, the evil demon which had been sealed in the Four Sword so long ago. He towered over her, despite his slight stature, deep purple cape billowing in the wind and red eyes glaring at her with a smirk on his face.

"Hello, Princess Zelda," he said, stepping towards her.

~*~

The laughter seemed to echo around Link endlessly, making his heart pound harder with every second. He gripped the hilt of his sword tighter, though he knew without a doubt that nothing less than the Master Sword could hope to defeat Ganondorf.

"Are you looking for this?" the familiar voice asked, seeming to come from all around him. Link looked around again, but still he remained the sole being in the Temple. His eyes rose above him just in time to see a black portal opening in the ceiling, and an object dropped out of it, clattering on the floor.

Cautiously, he stepped towards it, until he saw what it was. It was the hilt of the Master Sword; a single, ragged piece of its blade still remained. He picked it up gingerly, and held it up, hardly daring to believe what his eyes saw. The all-powerful Sword of Evil's Bane…

Laughter echoed again, reminding Link of the evil presence watching him. "I have destroyed the one object with which you might have hoped to defeat me again. Now I will destroy the six Sages, and then I will return for you and Princess Zelda." The echoing laughter resounded again, and finally subsided into eerie silence.

Link knew his face was white as he clutched the forlorn hilt in his hand. He had to hurry back to Princess Zelda. The Master Sword was gone. The six Sages were in danger. Ganondorf had returned.


	2. Loss

Chapter II: Loss

Zelda slid herself backwards along the floor, unable to scramble to her feet in time. Vaati advanced on her and FLASH! A blinding light struck the ground before the Wind Mage, and a strong arm grabbed Zelda and pulled her to her feet. Looking up, Zelda saw her nursemaid and guardian, the Sheikah Impa, Sage of Shadow.

"Impa!" she cried.

"Are you alright, Princess?" Impa asked. She held two daggers in her hands, ready to throw them at Vaati should he make another move in their direction.

Vaati lowered the arm he had instinctively flung over his face, shielding his eyes from the flash. So, one of the Sages was here. He smirked and rose into the air, hovering several feet above them. "I have other things to attend to now, Princess, but don't worry. I will soon return for both of you." And he flew off into the sky, through the hole which had been blown in the roof.

Impa relaxed slightly and returned her weapons to their sheaths. Zelda stared into the sky where Vaati had sped away for a long moment. She covered her face in her hands, shaking her head. "This is all my fault," she moaned. "If I only I had acted sooner! Now both Ganondorf and Vaati are free."

Impa turned to her. "Princess, this is not your fault. How were you to have known? For now, you must tell your father what has happened."

Zelda nodded her understanding. Now was no time to be crying. War was surely at hand, and she must prepare her father for what had happened.

~*~

Link ran as fast as his legs would carry him, and still it wasn't fast enough. Something had happened at Hyrule Castle, he could tell from the disarrayed state the guards were in. He hoped Zelda was okay. When he entered the castle, he found Zelda just running out to meet him, and breathed a sigh of relief to see she wasn't hurt.

"Link!" she cried. "Thank the goddesses you're okay; I was so worried!"

"I should be saying that," Link said. "What happened here? Did Ganondorf attack?"

Zelda's eyes fell to the ground. "So he has escaped," she whispered. She shook her head. "No, it was another evil which attacked here. Link, I will now tell you about my dream.

"When the dreams first came, a few weeks ago, I would see a dark forest, a forest I believe may be the Lost Woods. Clouds of mist filled with an evil presence filled the forest, shrouding what little light there was, and then I would wake, not knowing what to make of the dream, but knowing only it must be an evil omen. Then, as time passed, the dream began to grow longer. Instead of ending in the forest, the mist would travel, until it reached the Temple of Time. The mist would suddenly grow thicker, stronger, filled with crackling lightning. It then traveled to the Shrine of the Four Sword, here in the castle, where it grew even stronger, until at last, all of Hyrule was shrouded in darkness."

Link watched her, waiting for her to explain the dream, since he had barely followed any of it. She took a deep breath. "I realized too late that these dreams symbolized the freeing of Ganondorf and Vaati, and Hyrule's dark fate. If I had realized it sooner, I could have prevented it."

"Hey!" Link cried. "Don't start saying things like that. Now tell me who in Hyrule this Vaati guy is."

"Vaati is a powerful Wind Mage, a demon, who was sealed into the Four Sword centuries ago. Now that both he and Ganondorf have escaped, I do not know what will happen to Hyrule."

"Oh, that's right," Link said seriously. "Zelda, Ganondorf said that he's going to kill the Sages!"

Zelda looked up, horrified. "No! I believe Vaati may be doing the same thing. We have to hurry, before something happens! My father is preparing our knights for war. Let us go to the Sages and warn them. Impa, you will come with us." She turned to the Sheikah woman, who was standing in the shadows, listening to their conversation.

"Wait, Zelda. You and Impa should stay here. I'll go," Link said.

"But—!"

"I think that is best as well, Princess," Impa intervened before Zelda could protest. "Link is the Hero of Time, bearer of the Master Sword. He has already defeated Ganondorf once. I am sure he can do it again."

"Exactly," Link said, silently thanking Impa. "Don't worry. Everything will be fine."

Zelda sighed. "Very well. Be safe, Link."

Link grinned and waved before taking off once again. As he left however, his smile faded, and he touched his pouch where the Master Sword's hilt was located. He hadn't told Zelda what had happened to the blade. It would only worry her more. He didn't feel any better, though. To tell the truth, he wasn't sure he would be able to defeat Ganondorf. He had barely managed it last time, and that was with the Master Sword and the help of all Seven Sages, including Zelda. He would just have to hope he could make it to all of the Sages before Ganondorf. Vaati at least sounded easy enough to defeat…if anyone other than the Hero of Time had done so in the past, he was sure he could do it.

He reached Hyrule Field and played Epona's Song on the ocarina, then mounted her when she came galloping up. After a moment of trying to decide which Sage he should go to first, he headed for the Kokiri Forest, praying to the goddesses that his childhood friend was alright.

~*~

Nabooru climbed onto her mare, Abira's back, and grabbed the reigns. She sat, back straight, and looked at her fellow Gerudos. "Listen, everyone! I am answering an urgent request from Zelda, Princess of Hyrule, and must leave immediately. I do not know when I will return; as long as I am gone, Faaiza is in charge. Follow her leadership in my place!"

"Yes, ma'am!" the warrior women yelled.

Nabooru turned to Faaiza, her closest friend and second in command, and spoke in a lowered voice so that only she could hear, "Take care of Kylila while I am gone."

"Of course," Faaiza said, smiling. "Take care, Nabooru."

"And you as well." Nabooru nodded to her comrades, and with a "Hiya!" sent her mare into a gallop. She had barely left Gerudo Valley and felt the first cool breeze of Hyrule Field when a dark figure suddenly appeared several feet in front of her. She pulled on the reigns, slowing Abira to a slow walk. As she neared, she was slowly able to make out the man's face, and she froze, a look of horror coming across her own face.

"Who are you?" she demanded, her voice strong and steady in spite of her fear.

Ganondorf grinned. "You know who I am, Nabooru."

"What trickery is this?" she cried. "Ganondorf was sealed into the Sacred Realm. I saw it happen. It was partially my power which sealed him away!"

"Yes, that is correct. But that seal was broken, and now I have returned." Nabooru drew her dual scimitar and held them up. Ganondorf laughed, that same cruel laugh she remembered. "Put away your weapons, Nabooru," he said. "I have not come here to fight you, but to offer you a…proposition." He smiled coldly. "I know you have refused me in the past, but I will offer once again. Join me, Nabooru. Add your power to mine."

"You already know my answer. I will _never_ aid your evil ways," Nabooru spat angrily.

Ganondorf's smile broadened. "Do not be so hasty. If you will not accept my offer for your own sake, then do so for the sake of your daughter."

Nabooru sucked in her breath. "Kylila…"

"Consider your answer carefully. I will give you until I have killed the other four Sages, and then I will return. Choose carefully." And he was gone.

Nabooru felt hot tears prickling her eyes. She wanted to give in to them, to scream to Ganondorf that she would do anything, _anything_, but please don't touch her baby girl! But she was a Gerudo, and not only that, she was a Sage, a guardian of all of Hyrule. She had to be stronger than that, so instead she turned and rode back into Gerudo Valley, knowing what she had to do.

Faaiza sat on the ground outside, her back against one of the sand-brick houses, watching the toddler play with a wooden sword, pretending to be a great warrior like her mother and aunts. Every now and then she would lose balance and fall down, but she was strong, like a Gerudo should be, and instead of crying like some children would do, Kylila would stand up and go right back to what she was doing.

The Gerudo woman looked up when she heard hoof beats coming towards them, and was surprised to see Nabooru galloping back into the fortress. She stood up as Nabooru reached them and slid off of her horse. She looked unsettled, something which rarely happened to the ever calm and collected leader of the Gerudo Tribe.

"Nabooru, what's wrong?" Faaiza asked.

"Ganondorf has returned," Nabooru said simply.

"What?" Faaiza cried, unable to believe what she had just heard.

"He somehow managed to break from the seal. He asked me to join him; I refused, of course. I need you to do something for me. Take Kylila—cover your identity, in case he has spies watching—take her, and bring her to Princess Zelda, and warn her of what has happened. I would take her myself, but there is something I have to do. Can I trust you with this?"

"Of course, you know you can," Faaiza said. "I will do exactly as you said, and I will guard her with my life."

"Thank you, Faaiza. You really are my greatest friend. Please, hurry." Faaiza nodded, and Nabooru remounted her house and galloped away.

~*~

Link slid off of Epona's back and ran across the bridge leading to the Kokiri Forest. When he entered, a sinking feeling immediately hit his stomach. A dark feeling hung in the normally lively, magical forest, and all of the Kokiri were gathered in one area. Flo, a girl with blond pigtails, was sitting apart from the rest, sobbing with her knees pulled to her chest. Mido, the arrogant boy who fancied himself the Kokiri's leader, also stood aside, arms crossed over his chest and eyes stubbornly cast to the ground in an attempt to hide the tears leaking out of them.

When Mido saw movement in his peripheral vision, he looked up, and an angry frown crossed his face when he saw Link. "What are you doing here?" he spat in his usual obnoxious manner, though his voice shook.

Link made no reply. Upon hearing Mido's demand, the other children turned around. All of their faces were streaked with tears, and Link felt something hard and painful clenching his heart as they slowly parted, and he saw the still body of a young, all too familiar girl lying on the ground.

He ran forward and bent down, lifting Saria's body in his arms. She was still breathing, just barely, but blood poured from the gaping sword wound in her tiny chest. She coughed slightly and raised her head up ever so slightly, peering with glassed-over eyes into Link's face. "Link…is that…you?" she asked, her voice so weak he could barely hear it.

Link choked back a sob. "It's me, Saria. Hold on. You're going to be okay."

Saria tried to smile. "Good. Link…you have to…listen…There's…a girl. Her name is…Morie…You have to take her…to Princess…Zelda. You…have to."

"I will," Link said. "Now stop talking. I'm going to get you a healing fairy, and you're going to be okay, so just hold on."

"Link…" Saria said, cutting him off. She put all her strength into a smile, one of her smiles he had seen so many times, but always taken for granted. "I…have to go now. Thank you…You'll always…be my....best friend."

"Me too, Saria," Link said, not caring that hot tears were streaming down his face. "You'll always be my best friend too, so don't…" He stopped as her body fell limp in his arms, and he was certain that his heart had stopped. She couldn't be…she couldn't. Not Saria. She couldn't! He dropped his head and sobbed, the tears flowing uncontrollably.

"Saria!" a tiny voice cried, and a tiny pink fairy flew down, flinging her tiny body on Saria. "Saria, Saria, come back!" she cried again. She beat her fists angrily on the girl's chest. "I told you to be careful! I told you not to confront him, but…but…" She broke down into sobs.

Suddenly, a light began to shine around her body, making Link and the fairy jump. Saria's body lifted into the air, and then all of a sudden, it broke into a hundred tiny, golden fairies, which all flew away, leaving no trace of the Kokiri girl except for the tiny, flickering lights of magic, and then even those were gone.

Link stood up, feeling something beyond sorrow welling up in his chest. It was an emotion he had never felt before, but now, with the loss of his childhood friend, he knew that he hated Ganondorf to the deepest marrow of his bones. "Where is Morie?" he asked simply, his voice low.

"She should be with the Great Deku Tree," one of the Kokiri spoke up. Link nodded, and headed towards the Great Deku Tree, ignoring the Deku Babas lining the path.

"Hello, Hero of Time," the kind, familiar voice said. "I have been expecting you. Thou must be grieving the lost of thy dear friend, but do not hate the man responsible, for though he may be evil, hatred is a dark feeling which can turn even the purest of heart to evil ways. Indeed, it was hatred which gave birth to Ganondorf, and you must master it, lest it master you first."

Link said nothing, but clenched his fist tightly. What was the Deku Tree talking about? Of _course_ he hated Ganondorf, the despicable creature. How could he not? How could he not hate the man who had killed Saria, killed his best friend? And how dare the Great Deku Tree compare him to that monster?

The Great Deku Tree let out a great sigh, seeing what the thoughts traveling through the young lad's heart were. "Come, Link," he said, "I will give you the child you are seeking, for I know she is safe in your hands."

With this said, the Great Deku Tree's leaves suddenly parted, revealing a strange, gray and brown oval, almost like a cocoon. The cocoon unattached itself from the Deku Tree's branches, and slowly floated down, until it hovered just above Link's head. It split open, the cocoon disappearing, and revealing a baby, no older than a year, deep asleep. Link stretched out his arms to catch the baby as she floated down to him, and cradled her tiny body against his chest.

"Take this as well," the Great Deku Tree said, and a green medallion appeared in the air also, falling gently onto the baby's chest. It was the Forest Medallion, Link realized with a painful grip to his heart, the very Medallion which Saria had once given him. The sleeping child in his arms reached for it almost instinctively, and closed her tiny fingers over the smooth, green pendant.

"Link, you must take her to Zelda, and gather the other children as well, for they shall be the ones upon whose shoulders rests Hyrule's fate. You must protect them."

Link nodded. "I understand, Great Deku Tree."

"Then go with haste."

~*~

Zelda paced the length of the secret chamber hidden beneath the Castle, dimly lit by two torches Impa had brought down. Two small children sat on the damp stone floor beside her. One of them, Kylila, was rambling incoherently, while the younger, Senka, stared at the other girl like she was some sort of odd creature. Zelda cradled a third child, the Kokiri infant, in her arms. The baby was asleep again. After having woken and crying for an hour, she had finally cried herself to sleep. Zelda was sorry for the child, for all of them in fact, but for now she could do nothing but stay here with them and wait for Impa to return.

Kylila suddenly stopped her chattering and sat down in front of Senka, meeting the other girl's stare with her own. The two older children were about the same age, around two or three years old. Beyond age, they were a sharp contrast to one another. Kylila, daughter of Nabooru, was caramel-skinned with long, flaming red hair hanging down to her shoulders, a typical Gerudo child. Gold eyes gleamed from her face, and she wore a pink and red silk shirt and pants.

Senka on the other hand was pale-skinned, her short silver hair tied in two pigtails, red eyes, and a white and blue dress bearing the symbol of the Sheikah. A tattoo of the crying eye was also on her upper left arm. Zelda paused, and watched the Sheikah child. She could not believe that Impa had a daughter, and that her nursemaid had never even mentioned the child before. This did explain Impa's frequent visits to Kakariko Village during the past two years.

Finally, she heard footsteps echoing on the stone floor, and turned to see Impa entering the room. "Have you told everyone?" Zelda asked the older woman.

Impa nodded. "Ruto is on her way here, and Link has gone to tell Darunia. Rauru should already know, but we will tell him the details once the others are here."

"Yes. Thank you, Impa."

Senka looked up at Impa with wide, happy eyes and a smile on her small face. "Mama!" she cried, standing up and running over to the woman.

Impa smiled and bent down to pick the child up. "Have you behaved like a true Sheikah while I was gone, Senka?" Senka nodded. "What a good girl you are. You will make a fine warrior someday." Senka raised her head proudly. Impa smiled at the child and set her down before retreating to the wall and standing against it in the shadows.

Zelda smiled sadly at the pair. It was terrible that so many children would soon be separated from their parents. After discussing it with Link and Impa, however, they had decided it was the best option. So many horrible things were happening all at once. Saria was dead, and she knew now without a doubt that it was only a matter of time before the other Sages were…but she could not think such thoughts then. She had to be strong, for the sake of these innocent children, and for all of Hyrule.

"For the last time, Luan, yes I am sure this is the one. Simply because you cannot tell our children apart does not mean I cannot. Now stop being so impertinent!" a haughty female's voice echoed down the hallway.

"Yes, Ruto," a male voice sighed.

Zelda turned as the Zora princess and her recently wed husband entered. Ruto had not changed at all over the past five years. Luan, a young Zora male chosen for Ruto by her father, walked a few steps behind her, gently carrying a glass bottle of water containing a spotted blue egg.

"Hello, Princess Ruto," Zelda said politely.

Ruto nodded curtly. The two had never really gotten along, due to Ruto's jealousness of Zelda's relationship with Link. "Princess Zelda," she replied. She held out her hands to Luan, and he gave her the bottle. Cradling it gently in both hands, Ruto sauntered to the side of the room opposite Zelda, and stood with her back facing the others. Zelda raised her eyebrows curiously at the Zora woman.

"She's not taking it well," Luan said in a low voice. Zelda turned to him, and he smiled a little sadly, glancing at his wife. "She wants to spend a little time with the daughter she'll never really get to see."

"Did you name her?" Zelda asked, unable to think of anything else to say, though her heart ached for the young woman's pain.

Luan nodded. "Alaina."

"It is a beautiful name," Zelda said, smiling gently. Luan nodded his thanks.

Several moments passed in silence except for the playing of the toddlers until once again they heard footsteps echoing quickly down the tunnel. They turned this time to see Link hurrying towards them, a miniature brown boulder in his arms. After a moment's confusion, Zelda realized it was not a boulder, but a Goron infant.

"Link!" Zelda said, running up to him. "Where is Darunia?"

Link glared at the floor, looking as if he was fighting to hold back tears. "That Wind Mage guy, Vaati—he attacked the Goron City while I was there. Darunia stayed behind to hold him off."

Zelda gasped. If Darunia was fighting Vaati, she knew what the result was likely to be, and by the look on his face, Link knew as well. Pain struck her heart again at the thought of losing another of the Sages, and even more than she, Link must be truly suffering. "Link…"

Hearing the concern in her voice, Link immediately looked up and forced a grin on his face. "Don't worry. There's no way that big Goron can lose to some Wind Mage!"

Zelda smiled and nodded. It was best to be optimistic, even if the future seemed dim. She held her head up, trying to appear strong, although she did not feel so as well. "We have gathered five children of the Six Sages," she said, addressing everyone. "Now we must once again enter the Chamber of the Sages, where Rauru awaits us."

Ruto came over to stand by Link and Zelda, and Impa took the hands of Kylila and Senka, leading them to the Princess as well. "Link, stand in the center," Zelda said. "And can you hold her as well?"

"Uh…" Link stepped into the middle of the three Sages, along with Senka and Kylila, and adjusted his hold on the Goron child so that he could take Morie as well. He held the two children awkwardly, feeling a little stupidly like he had become a babysitter.

Luan began to move towards them, but Ruto stopped him with a glare. "You are _not_ coming with us. You'll only get in the way," she said.

"But—"

"No buts!" Ruto cried. She pointed her finger towards the exit. "Now go back home and take care of our other children. You _are_ the heir to the throne. Show some responsibility!"

"Yes, ma'am," Luan sighed. He turned away, looking downcast, and slowly left the room.

"Well? Are we going or not?" Ruto demanded, handing the bottle carrying her egg to Link, who fumbled with it, trying not to drop it. She glared at him, as if it was his fault he was carrying two babies and an egg.

"Yes," Zelda said. She held out her hands, and the three joint hands, closing their eyes and focusing their energy. A shining blue light surrounded the group, and they were lifted into the air. The light formed into a crystal around them, and when it subsided and their feet touched solid ground, they were standing on a large Triforce in the center of a hovering platform made of an iridescent blue material. The six symbols of the Sages surrounded the Triforce. Senka and Kylila stared around with wide eyes at the strange room filled with hovering platforms.

"You have come at last," said the voice of Rauru. The Sage of Light stood before the group, the hand of a young girl, perhaps five or six years old, held in his own plump hand. "This is my daughter, Diya. Now all of the children have gathered."

"Rauru, do you have a plan?" Zelda asked.

Rauru nodded. "I have thought long and hard about this. As you may know, there are many worlds besides our own. Link himself has already been to one of them." He glanced at Link, who nodded, remembering his adventures through Termina, a world parallel to Hyrule. "The world I believe is best is known as Terra, or Earth. It is a world free from monsters, where these young ones may grow up safely, and the passage of time is much faster than ours. Only a few years of our time should pass before they are ready to bear the duties of Sages."

"I see," Zelda said. "I trust your knowledge and judgement, Rauru. We will send them there."

"Does each child have her medallion?" Rauru asked.

Ruto removed the blue medallion she wore around her neck on a string, took her egg from Link and tied the medallion securely around the bottle. Following suit, Link handed Morie to Zelda and pulled out a red medallion, given to him by the Goron leader, from his pouch. He placed it in the Goron child's fingers.

Rauru himself turned to the girl at his side. "Do you have the necklace which I gave you?" She nodded, and pulled the golden medallion out from beneath her dress. "Good. Do not ever lose it," he said. He turned back to Zelda. "We must also disguise them with a form suitable to that world. Impa, I trust you can handle this task?" The Shadow Sage nodded. "Then let us send them to that world, and leave Hyrule's fate in their hands."

A/n: This chapter was extremely depressing to write. :( Next chapter will take place on Earth. I know there are a lot of loose ends. Don't worry, anything you have questions about will be explained later in the story, I promise!


End file.
